


Star Five

by Roselinavis



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Tokusatsu - Freeform, Watching Together, slight YuuRen (I think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinavis/pseuds/Roselinavis
Summary: When Yuuto visits Ren's house one day, Ren, being a tokusatsu fanboy he is, offers to lend his Star Five DVD to him. Yuuto suggests for them to watch it together instead.Originally posted on Twitter (05/09/2020)
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Nanahoshi Ren, Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 5





	Star Five

**Author's Note:**

> I remember that in one of the answering machine clips posted by ARGONAVIS official Twitter account with Yuuto, he mentioned about Ren letting him watch his tokusatsu DVD, so I came up with this short drabble. It doesn’t really follow the scenario from the answering machine though, it’s just my own scenario instead.
> 
> (Reposted from my Twitter acc)

Yuuto visited Ren's house one day and then both of them were in Ren's room. Yuuto looked at Ren's collection of tokusatsu figures and DVDs.

"You definitely love tokusatsu a lot, huh."

"Yeah, I've been a fan of tokusatsu for a long time."

"The song that you sang at that time was a tokusatsu song too, right? When you were singing alone at karaoke?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah. It's the theme song of Star Five."

"Star Five, huh...."

"It's my favorite tokusatsu show. The leader, the red ranger is so cool, he's my favorite!"

Yuuto listened to Ren's explanation about tokusatsu. His violet eyes sparkled brightly, and the tone when he was speaking was so full of enthusiasm. It was similar like whenever he said that he wanted to sing. Full of energy, in contrast to his usual reserved nature.

"I see," Yuuto smiled. "I've never watched tokusatsu show before. But seeing you being so enthusiastic about it makes me a bit curious. It does seem to be pretty cool."

"It is!" Ren responded enthusiastically. "If you want, I can lend you one of my DVDs."

"Eh, is it okay?"

Ren nodded. "I can pick one for you. Or maybe you want to choose yourself?"

"Well, not that I know a lot about it, so I'll let Ren choose for me," Yuuto replied. "But I'm thinking, rather than just me borrowing your DVD, how about we watch it together?"

"Eh?" Ren was a bit surprised hearing that.

"I think it would be more fun if we watch together. What do you think?"

Ren thought about it for a while, and then he responded with a smile. "Okay!"

Ren picked one of Star Five DVDs, and then both of them watched it together.

As they watched together, Yuuto could see Ren's excitement on his face, especially during action scenes. A smile was formed on Yuuto's face. He admitted that he always loved to see that kind of energy and enthusiasm from him when it came to the things that he loved. Something about it felt so endearing to him. Well, he himself could understand that feeling, since it was the same for him when it came to history.

Yuuto himself ended up getting pretty excited as well as he watched the scenes. He ended up being more invested in it than he would expect. He began to see what made Ren love tokusatsu a lot. It was actually pretty fun and exciting.

The show came to an end. Ren took out the DVD and put it back. After that, he began to talk. "So...how was it?"

Yuuto looked at him. Then he smiled. "It's actually pretty interesting. I had a lot of fun watching it. I can see why you love tokusatsu so much."

Hearing that, Ren smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I've been watching tokusatsu shows alone, and that's alright to me...but it feels nice to get to watch it together too."

"It does feel more fun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Ren replied. "Doing things together is fun. I love the feeling that it gives me. It feels...different."

"Just like when we performed together at Submariner at that time? You, me, and Wataru?"

"Yeah...it's the same feeling."

Yuuto stared at Ren. That young man had been spending his life alone, without any friends. So naturally doing things together with other people would be a new and different experience to him. A smile was formed on his face. He was glad himself that Ren managed to have fun.

"Then how about we do it again some other time? Maybe we can ask the others to join as well? Also if you want to get some tokusatsu stuff I will accompany you. We can go together, what do you think?"

"Yeah!" Ren smiled widely.

Seeing Ren's joyful expression gave Yuuto a warm feeling inside his heart. He had decided from the beginning, that he would always be willing to accompany Ren whenever he wanted to. If it would make him happy, if it would make him having fun...then he would do it, no matter how many times.

As long as he could see his smile.


End file.
